With the recent popularization of smartphones and tablets, demand for secondary devices increases. If a digital TV that receives and reproduces broadcast signals is regarded as a main device, a smartphone or a tablet of a user corresponds to a secondary device.
Meanwhile, a gyro sensor refers to a sensor that measures an orientation variation of an object using the property of maintaining an initially set direction with high accuracy irrespective of rotation of the Earth. An acceleration sensor is a sensor for measuring dynamic force of an object, such as acceleration, vibration and impact, by processing output signals. Recent secondary devices include a motion sensor such as the gyro sensor to execute additional functions using the motion sensor.
A computer interface operated through icons and a mouse, such as Windows, is referred to as a “graphical user interface (GUI)” and an interface for text input is referred to as “character user interface (CUI)”. Recently, technologies for receiving various inputs from a user and outputting results using such user interfaces are under development.
Accordingly, there is increasing demand for technology for controlling a main device using a user interface of a secondary device equipped with a sensor such as a gyro sensor.